Cancer is a disease in which cells in the body grow out of control. Cancer and cancer cells are typically named according to the tissue in which the cells start in the breast, it is called breast cancer. Breast cancer is the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths in women today and is the most common cancer among women, excluding non-melanoma skin cancers. In 2009, an estimated 192,370 new cases of invasive breast cancer were diagnosed among women, as well as an estimated 62,280 additional cases of in situ breast cancer. In 2009, approximately 40,170 women were expected to die from breast cancer.
There is evidence that COX-2 plays a key role in tumorigenesis through stimulating epithelial cell proliferation, inhibiting apoptosis, stimulating angiogenesis, enhancing cell invasiveness, mediating immune suppression, and by increasing the production of mutagens. Studies with several other epithelial cancers involving different organ sites, e.g., breast, prostate, bladder, lung, and pancreas, suggest that COX-2 plays an important role in the pathogenesis of these cancers. NSAIDs are not only useful in the treatment of inflammatory diseases, but they can also reduce the risk of Alzheimer's disease (Andersen et al., (1995) Neurology 45: 1441-1444; Breitner, J. C. S. (1996) Annu. Rev. Med. 47: 401). NSAIDs produce their therapeutic activities through inhibition of cyclooxygenase (COX), the enzyme that makes prostaglandins (PGs). The two isozymes of COX involved in prostaglandin biosynthesis are COX-1 and COX-2. COX-1 is expressed virtually in all tissues and is responsible for the production of prostanoids critical to the maintenance of normal physiologic functions. COX-2 is usually absent from most normal cells and tissues but is expressed in pathologic states such as inflamed tissues, and tumors. It can be induced by various agents, including growth factors and tumor promoters. COX-2, therefore, represents a suitable target enzyme for antagonists that can serve as therapeutic agents inhibiting the development of cancers.